Before The Storm
by MandyKim108
Summary: Bella keeps in touch with her friends in La Push while living with her mother. She doesn't know that her mother and father are hiding something from her. She has four best friends that live there. Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater, Sam Uley, and Paul Lahote. full Summary inside
1. Summary

**Bella keeps in touch with her friends in La Push while living with her mother. She doesn't know that her mother and father are hiding something from her. She has four best friends that live there. Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater, Sam Uley, and Paul Lahote. When she moves back to Forks, she makes instant friends with Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty. They don't live with the Cullens as they are their own coven. Bella makes it known that she doesn't care if five of her friends are Vampires while her rez friends are Shape Shifters. She wants all of them to be a part of her life. What happens when she finds out one of her friends turns out to be her brother? What happens when she finds out one of her other friends is in love with her?**

 **Paul Lahote has always lived in La Push. When he met Bella he felt like he had an actual reason to live. She would come visit two or three times a year and while she was there they spent every minute together. When he turns into a wolf a week before she comes to visit something happens. He imprints. On his best friend. Bella Swan was his, but he will have to go through someone he never thought he'd have to.**

 **Sam Uley is Charlie's biological son and Bella's best friend. What happens when his friend imprints on his little sister? Sam's mom and Charlie had a one night stand and when he found she was pregnant he helped her. Soon after he was born his mom kicked his dad out. Charlie got with Renee and would visit every weekend to go 'fishing' with Billy but he would actually take him to Seattle for the weekend. What happens when Bella finds out he's her brother?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns all rights to these characters but I play around with them. This story is around the time she moves to Forks. She doesn't meet the Cullens until later in the story. When she meets Jasper, Rose and Emmett they aren't a part of the Cullens. Charlotte and Peter are a part of the Whitlock Clan. This story may be different than the rest. Bella/Paul paring. Rated M for language.**

 **Bella's POV**

Today is the day I'm moving out of my mom's house. I'm going back to Forks, but instead of a visit it'll be for good. My mom hates when she is left behind and I hate being here. Thinking back to the phone call I got two months ago.

 **(Flashback)**

 _My phone starts to ring so I answer it quickly after seeing the number._

 _"I didn't think you'd ever fucking call me," I say instead of hello._

 _"Sorry, it hasn't been going so well here," the voice of Sam Uley says._

 _"What the hell do you mean it hasn't been going so well?" I snap._

 _Paul had disappeared and his mother calls me freaking out. Paul Lahote, the man of my dreams, my crush, my best friend, my world just leaves._

 _"Paul," I stopped him._

 _"You don't get to say his fucking name unless you have some fucking news."_

 _"He's safe, Bell. In fact, he's the reason I'm calling."_

 _"What about it?"_

 _"You need to come back."_

 _"What do you mean?" I drop onto the couch._

 _"Bell, I can't tell you over the phone. Not like this, but you do need to come back."_

 _"Let me talk to him, Sam."_

 _"Tink?" A raspy voice says._

 _My heart shrieks with glee at the nickname._

 _"Yeah, babe it's me. Holy hell I've been going crazy. I've missed you."_

 _"Miss you too Tink. More than you know. Didn't mean to worry you or drive you crazy," Paul says._

 _"No worries, how you doing?"_

 _"Honestly, I could be better."_

 _"Got something to tell me?"_

 _"For now all I can say is they're fucking true, Tink. Listen I gotta go eat but I'll call you after I get off work. Come home soon please Tink."_

 _"Eat, Paul. I'll see you soon."_

 **(End of Flashback)**

"Bella, are you ready to go? You're going to miss your flight." My mother calls from the living room.

"Coming," I say taking a last look around the room.

My mom and Phil were traveling around so they put most of their stuff in storage. The house is completely empty and it's strange. The house I grew up in is being sold and this is my last time here.

"Thank God. I thought I was going to have to pull you out of there," my mom says when I walk out.

"No, I'm here. Let's go. I'm ready to go back to Forks."

"Wow, thanks for making me feel special," she frowns.

"Mom, that's not what I meant by that. It's just I've never had friends here. At dad's I have several friends. Friends I care deeply about. Please don't take it as me wanting to get away from you."

"Friends? You mean those good for nothing people on the reservation? They don't stay your friends long. It's best you learn that now."

"Mom, shut up about it. Just because Sarah stopped talking to you means everyone is like that. Maybe if you wouldn't have done what you did she would've talked to you. I'm not going to go there with you." I shut her up.

She didn't want to talk about that. Sarah Black, is the late wife of Billy Black, mother of Rebecca, Rachel, and Jacob Black, and Renee's ex best friend. She took me and left my dad in the middle of the night. No note no explanation. She blamed it on dad going down to the rez to much. Spending too much time with Sarah. Sarah had just had the twins and Billy was working all the time so my dad went to help her out. I was a year old when we left. I didn't see my dad until I was nine. Every summer since it was spent in Forks. Christmas was spent in Arizona.

Paul and I have been in contact for two months. We video chatted for the first time last month and since then I've felt this pull in my chest. I figured out what he meant by 'they're fucking true'. I thought about the legends I was told when I first went to La Push.

"We're here Bella," Phil tells me.

Snapping out of my thoughts I get out of the car and wait for the trunk to open. It opens and I grab my bags. My mom is standing there waiting for me so I put the bags down in time for her to pull me into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you Bella," she says into my ear.

"I'm gonna miss you too mom. We'll talk every week if I don't get too busy. You'll get busy and forget missing me. You'll have things to tell me about your travels." I hug her.

It was like I was talking to my child instead of the other way around. Phil pulls her off me and pulls me into his arms. I hug him tightly and know I was going to miss him more than my mom.

"Listen," Phil says after my mom gets into the car. "Your mom will be fine and she will forget you're gone within a few days. Me, on the other hand may not be able to forget you're not there. If you ever need anything here is a credit card. Don't worry about paying anything because I have that covered. I'm going to miss the hell out of you Bella."

"I'll miss you more Phil. Thank you for being there for me when my mom wasn't. I love you, Phil." I hug him tightly before grabbing my bags.

I walk away not letting the tears fall because I couldn't let leaving hurt. Not when it meant so much going home. Before the plane takes off I send a group text out.

 _On my way home. Tink_

Four hours later and I was getting off the plane. My legs were jelly and I felt like I couldn't walk. I walked out of the airport after grabbing my bags and right into the rain.

"Tink, over here," I hear a voice call out.

I look around and see Paul standing against his Ford Mustang. I walk as fast as I can with all the bags before I feel them being taken away. I turn to find Sam taking my bags. I let him and then run towards Paul. I watch as he gets off his car and I jump onto him.

"Tink," Paul says into my hair.

"Paul," I say.

Sam clears his throat and I feel Paul give him the bird. I let go of him and see that Sam is scowling at us.

"What the hell is his problem?" I look at Paul.

"He's just upset."

"Well, he can have Emily lick his wounds because I'm not too thrilled with him. Couldn't you have brought Leah or someone else?"

"Everyone was busy. Sam wanted to tag along and I didn't realize you'd be upset. Sorry."

"What did I do?"

"Seriously? Well why don't you go home and ask Emily!"

"Sam, man she's pissed about the whole Leah, Emily thing."

"Bell, you don't understand. There are things that need to be explained. The airport parking lot isn't the place to explain it."

"Fuck off Sam," I tell him.

I get into the back of his car and let my dad know I'm on my way to his house. He texts back saying he's excited and can't wait to see me. Paul gets in and I know that they are whispering but I don't care enough to listen in.

After pulling up to my dads house I climb out of the car and rush inside leaving the guys behind. My dad was the main reason I'm here and I had to see him. I open the door and find him in the kitchen.

"Dad?" I look at him.

"Bells? My god kid you've grown since last year." He gets up.

"Oh dad!" I run to him and hug onto him like my life depended on it.

"Bells, I've missed the hell out of you," he says hugging me tight.

"Want these in your room, Tink?" Paul asks.

"Yeah, thanks." I lead my dad into the living room.

"Bell, can we talk real quick?" Sam asks from the kitchen.

I tell my dad to watch a game while I talk to the guys then we can catch up. He smiles and kisses my head sitting in his chair. I walk into the kitchen to see Sam sitting alone at the table. I sit across from him and wait for him to start talking.

"Bell, you've got to understand that I had no choice but to break up with Lee," Sam says.

"Is it because the legends are true?" I ask bluntly.

"You figured it out?" He looks at me.

"Yeah, I then remembered all the legends myself. There are a few things I need to talk to you and Paul about. Now isn't the time for that but I'll tell you soon. For now I want to spend the rest of the day with my dad. Tomorrow is Paul's day with me. The next few days will be spent with various people so maybe in a week or two we can meet up."

"Alright. Well I better head out." He gets up.

Paul walks down the stairs and right up to me. He hugs me and tells me that he left me a gift in my room. As he leaves he says he'll come pick me up in the morning. I shake my head and go back into the living room with my dad.

My phone buzzes with a text and I see the number.

 _Have you made it there safely? Phil_

 _Yeah, I made it safely. Thanks for checking in. How is mom? Bella_

 _She's acting like her usual self. Remember if you need anything you've got a card. Phil_

 _Would I be able to get a car with the card? Bella_

 _Of course the card is in your name. Well I'll let you go. Talk to you soon kiddo. Phil_

 _Talk to you soon. Bella_

"Who were you texting?" Dad asks curiously.

"Phil. He was making sure I made it safely. Before I left he gave me a card and told me to use it if I need anything."

"Ah, okay. Plan on putting the card to use?"

"Yeah, I need a car to get around so I asked if I would be able to get a car with the card and he said yes."

"How are you paying for the card?"

"He's paying for it. He knows how mom treated me and how I was the one taking care of her instead of the other way around. He has shown more interest in me than mom ever has."

We change the subject and my stomach starts to growl. My dad grabs his jacket and we go to the diner in town. Once seated I see the last person I expected. Jessica Stanley.

"I thought you said the Stanley's moved out of town?"

"They did. Jessica is visiting her aunt for the week."

"They live in Arizona now. We went to school there and I remembered why I never liked her."

"She still does her gossip crap?" Dad looks at her.

"Yeah, big time. Let's just say I didn't have any friends because they all thought I have an STD. I've never seen anyone naked or anything else so no worries there."

"What did your mother do about that?"

"Nothing. When Phil found out he talked to the principal and we were placed in different classes."

"Good."

We eat in silence and eat our food. Jessica walks by and doesn't even look our way. A sigh of relief leaves my lips as I hear the ding of the door.


	3. Chapter 2

**Read disclaimer in first chapter. Not bothered to repeat the same thing in each chapter.**

 **Paul's POV**

After watching Bella go off on Sam like that I couldn't help but smile. _She really is my imprint,_ I think laughing.

"What do you find so damn funny?" Sam growls at me as we get in my car.

"Calm the hell down. You don't need Charlie coming out and you phasing. I was laughing about Bella she really is my imprint." I smack him.

"I really wish you'd stop saying that," Sam says.

"What in the fuck is your problem man? You've never had a problem with me talking about her. Not until after this shit happened to us."

"Some shit came to my attention. That is all I will say on the damn matter." Sam looks out the window.

I couldn't help but wonder what his problem was. I decided to leave it and head to Sam's house. We pull up to see Embry and Jared coming out of the trees. They come running up to the car expecting Bella to be in the car. I get out of the car and pull out my phone.

 _Is it bad that I miss you already? Paul_

 _No Paul because I miss you as well. Ugh tonight needs to fly by so I can see you. Tink_

 _Well, after you get done with what your doing want me to come steal you? Paul_

 _I'll talk to dad. But hang with Sam and the guys because you won't be seeing them tomorrow. In fact tell Sam we'll be heading to Seattle tomorrow. Tink_

 _Why we going to Seattle, Tink? Paul_

 _I need a car and you know cars better than anyone I know. Therefore you have to come with me. I could just ask Jar or someone else. Tink_

 _I'll go with you Tinkerbell but I have to get something in return ;) Paul_

"Where's Bell at?" Jared asks.

"Home with Charlie. She said she'll be spending tomorrow with me. She'll be spending time with everyone one on one for a few days." I wait for her response.

"Did Sam tell her?" Embry asks.

"Tell her what?" Jared and I ask at the same time.

"Oh, nothing." Embry runs in the house.

 _What would you like in return Paul? And would you please stop calling me Tinkerbell. I don't mind Tink or Tinker but I hate the name Tinkerbell. Tink_

 _Well you'll always be my Tinkerbell so remember that. I want to be close to you. Hold your hand, kiss you, pull you to my side, for you to be mine. Paul_

Jared and I share a look before heading into the house. Emily meets us at the door and hands us a plate of food. I smile and wish that Bella was here with me. My phone buzzes and I smile.

 _Wait, I'm not yours already? Damn here I was telling myself that I was Paul Lahote's girl. Tink_

 _Damn Tink! You tell yourself your mine? Well then hell I've got everything I could ever need. Have you talked to your dad? Paul_

"So where is your friend at Sam?" Emily asks sitting next to him.

"She couldn't make it. Said something about spending time with da...her dad." Sam looks at her.

Jared and I raise an eyebrow at what he just caught himself saying. He shakes his head and Embry gets up.

"You need to tell her." Is all he says before disappearing out the back door.

 _Can't tonight. Dad says there is something he wants to talk to me about. What are you doing? Tink_

 _Well, I'm getting ready to question the hell out of Sam. Has your dad said anything about Sam? Paul_

 _Not other than how my ride home was. I will let you get back to Sam while I unpack. See you tomorrow morning. Tink_

 _Alright Tink. Get some decent sleep and I'll pick you up tomorrow. Night beautiful. Paul_

"Who are you talking to?" Sam asks.

"Tink. She needs a new car so we're gonna head to Seattle tomorrow for car shopping," I tell him leaving out the whole me wanting her to be mine.

"She doesn't have the money for a car." Sam shakes his head.

"How in the hell do you know that?" I growl.

"Yo, Paul why you getting so upset about Bells?" Jared calls out.

"Sam hates hearing it but shes my imprint." I look at him.

"Shit!" We hear Embry say from out back.

"Embry go the fuck home! You are not to phase until I say otherwise." Sam growls.

"Man, you're lucky its my time to patrol or I would be questioning you." I take off out the back door.

Once phased I'm glad to see that I'm the only one in at the time. I sigh and think back to when I took off.

 **(Flashback)**

I just phased into a giant fucking dog! I couldn't see straight. How could fucking Sam say that shit! He had no fucking idea what he was talking about when it came to Bella and I.

"She called Paul and said she wanted nothing to fucking do with you. She hates you Paul!"

 _Paul I only said that to get you to phase. We all saw the signs and I was the only one who knew how to get under your skin. Sam_

 _What in the hell are you doing in my fucking head? Paul_

 _Its part of what we are. Sam_

 _And exactly what the fuck did I turn into? Paul_

 _You remember the legends don't you? Sam_

 _Of course. Every time we have a damn bonfire we listen to the elders tell the story. Paul_

 _Well now you know what you are. Sam_

 _Is this why you disappeared for a while? Is this the reason you broke up with Leah? If that second one is a yes, then why in the hell did you get with Emily. Paul_

 _You've heard of the imprinting legend, correct? Sam_

 _Yes, I have. Why what in the fuck does that have to do with anything? Paul_

 _I imprinted on Emily when I went to say sorry to Leah. I didn't know it would happen and I didn't expect it to. Sam_

He replayed the night he told Emily and how close she got. They got into a huge fight and he got pissed. He ended up phasing not realizing that she was that close. He spent the entire time she was in the hospital in the woods hiding. Billy and Harry finally coaxed him out of the woods telling him Emily wanted to see him.

After that it took a week for me to change back. When I heard that Bella was threatening to kick Sam's ass I phased back laughing. I got on the phone letting her know I was okay.

A month later she video calls me and when our eyes locked, even through computer screen, I knew that she was mine. She had been talking but I couldn't recall until she hung up. I called her back and asked why she hung up. She said we'd been on there for an hour and I hadn't heard a word she was saying. A week later I got the best phone call of my life.

"Paul, are you with the guys?" Bella asked.

"Nope. I'm at home waiting for my food to get here. Why what's up Tinker?"

"I'll be home in three weeks," she says.

"Wait, what? Repeat that for me," I say thinking I heard her wrong.

"I'll be home in three weeks," she repeats.

"Seriously!"

"Yes, my mom and her husband have to travel for his work and I really don't want to. The house is being sold in three weeks so I called my dad. I'll be there in three weeks."

"Well, send me your flight info and I will come pick you up. I'm not going to wait to see you when you get here. First make sure it's okay with your dad."

"I already talked to dad and that's another reason I called."

"Well I'll be there. Text me the info."

 _Yo, Sam said to let you know Bella called. Jared_

 _How much of that did you see? Why did Tink, fuck I forgot to let her know I was gonna run patrol. Paul_

Jared's wolf barks in laughter as I head back to Sam's house. I couldn't believe that I forgot to tell my imprint about patrol.

"Hold on here he is," Sam says handing me the phone.

"I'm so fucking sorry Tink. I forgot to tell you that I had to run patrol. I thought we had said our good nights earlier." I pull my shorts up.

 _"I didn't call to talk to you. Put that son of a fucking bitch on the phone. He and I aren't done speaking."_

"Who would that be exactly?" I laugh.

 _"Samuel!"_ She yells.

I laugh and walk back inside. I walk up to Sam and hand him the phone. I sit on the couch and sit back. I had to listen to this, but Sam walks outside. Damn him, I think.

"Bell, I didn't want him to fucking tell you. I was going to do that." We hear Sam say.

I look at Jared and he shrugs his shoulders. I'll have to ask her about it tomorrow. I smile and Jared starts laughing again. I punch him in his arm because I knew what he was laughing about.

"What is it?" Emily asks.

"Paul was thinking about Bella when I phased in."

"Jared, you know its natural to think of your imprint. Don't forget that Sam can see your thoughts of Kim." Emily smirks walking away.

"She got you there bro." I laugh. "I'm heading home for the night, Em. Tell Sam that I'll see him later."

I head home and was glad that I was able to talk my mom into moving out of town. She loved this place but I know it was killing her. She never got over my father and seeing him strutting around town with his slut of the week.

The dog starts barking and I laugh. Damn fucking dog knew it was me. I open the door and see the fucker laying on the couch. Lazy ass dog couldn't even get up to bark at the door.

"Come on Bear. Time to go out before we go to bed." I rush him out the door.

I check around the house to make sure there were no accidents. Shockingly I didn't find any so I went to let him in. I made my upstairs after locking the door. Sure I could take on anyone who dared entered but I like to have a warning. After I get upstairs I hop into the shower.

After the shower I get basketball shorts on and climb into bed. I pull my phone off the charger and text Bella. It'd been an hour since I left Sam's so I wondered if she was still going off on him.

 _Hey Tink. Thought I'd message you and see if your ready for tomorrow. Paul_

 _Hey. Yeah but if you have any plans of Sam hanging out with us cancel them. Tink_

 _No plans of him being with us so no worries. Even after car shopping I plan on keeping you for myself. Would say stay the night but not a hundred percent your dad would agree. Paul_

 _Already told dad I'm staying with you tomorrow night. I'm gonna head to bed so I can run to the store before dad leaves for work. Night handsome and I'll see you in the morning. Tink_

 _Sweet beautiful! Night babe. Hope you have a good nights sleep. Paul_

I put my phone back on the charger and lay down on the bed. Bear comes running in and jumps on the bed. I groan and sit up to look at him.

"I hope you know you get to sleep on the floor tomorrow night. I have a tiny human coming home and I don't need us both suffocating her," I tell the dog like he can understand me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

After unpacking I went downstairs to sit with my dad in the living room. He smiled and headed to the kitchen bringing back a glass of wine and bottle of beer. He hands me the wine before sitting down with his beer.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Wine."

"Yes, I know it's wine. I'm not twenty one yet and here you are, a cop, offering a minor alcohol."

"At least I know you're being responsible. I know you're safe so I have no problem. As for the twenty one thing. Your twenty first birthday is three months."

"So exactly what do you need to talk about? Is it the reason for the alcohol?"

"Well what I'm about to tell you is going to upset you very much. Know that I wanted to tell you sooner but your mom made me promise not to tell you. She wants me to never tell you but its not fair to you."

"What is going on?" I ask putting my wine down.

"Well, you've got a brother." He looks at me.

"What? I don't have a brother unless you and mom had a kid I didn't know about."

"No, I ended up getting someone pregnant before your mom and I started dating. Lily and I dated for two years before we called it off. I didn't know she was pregnant until after she had the baby. When I did find out I had already proposed to your mom. We agreed to keep it quiet until I could break it to your mom."

"Who is it? What's he like? Does he know about you? Why does Lily sound familiar? Does he know about me? Have you met him? When can I meet him?"

"Well, you already know your brother. Very well in fact. He does know about you and has for a few years now. He was wanting to tell you but I thought it would be best you hear it from me."

"Okay, so if I know him who is it?"

"Think about it Bells," he says.

"Lily what?" I ask.

"Her last name starts with an u." Is the only hint he gives me.

"Are you telling me that Samuel Uley is my brother?"

"Damn you're fast kid." He smiles.

I down the rest of my wine and dial Sam's number. I figured when Paul didn't answer my text earlier he was busy. Sam answers the phone.

 _"Hey, Bell."_ I could hear him clear his throat.

"So when did you plan on telling me?" I get straight to the point.

 _"What are you talking about? I thought we were discussing everything next week,"_ Sam says.

"Oh no. This isn't going to wait since you've known for a couple years."

 _"Wait a minute. What are you talking about?"_

"Well, let's just say I had a lovely chat with dad here and he let me in on some information that should've been brought to my attention a long time ago. Note how I didn't say my dad. So when exactly did you plan on telling me?"

 _"Next week when we talked."_ I hear him mutter something to someone.

"Why did you wait so fucking long to tell me? Why did I have to find out from dad?"

 _"Hold on here he is,"_ Sam says.

 _"I'm so fucking sorry Tink. I forgot to tell you that I had to run patrol. I thought we had said our good nights earlier."_ I hear Paul's voice.

"I didn't call to talk to you. Put that son of a fucking bitch on the phone. He and I aren't done speaking."

 _"Who would that be exactly?"_ He laughs.

"Samuel!" I yell. "So why did dad tell me?"

 _"Bell, I didn't want him to fucking tell you. I was going to do that,"_ Sam says.

"Well, right now I'm hanging the fuck up because I just can't speak to you."

I throw my phone down and go to look at my dad who is no longer sitting in his chair. I grab the wine glass and go to the kitchen. I find the bottle in the fridge and pour myself another glass.

An hour later I'm just getting out of the shower and my phone buzzes. I knew it had to be Paul because no one would text me this late.

 _Hey Tink. Thought I'd message you and see if your ready for tomorrow. Paul_

 _Hey. Yeah but if you have any plans of Sam hanging out with us cancel them. Tink_

 _No plans of him being with us so no worries. Even after car shopping I plan on keeping you for myself. Would say stay the night but not a hundred percent your dad would agree. Paul_

 _Already told dad I'm staying with you tomorrow night. I'm gonna head to bed so I can run to the store before dad leaves for work. Night handsome and I'll see you in the morning. Tink_

 _Sweet beautiful! Night babe. Hope you have a good nights sleep. Paul_

The next morning my dad comes and gets me up so I can use his truck before he heads into work. I had to get some food for the house and since I didn't plan on coming back tonight I had to do it now.

"So are you going to talk to your brother?"

"Nope, I have nothing to say to him." I say as I look around for my purse.

"Well, you two need to talk and I think he'd like to talk to you."

"Damn it. Dad, I love you and I know you'd like for me and Sam to talk but right this moment I don't want to talk to him. Now I'm gonna have to call Paul and see if I left my purse in his car."

"What is going on with you and Paul, Bells?"

"I'm not sure yet dad. You know I've had feelings for him for a while now and I'm not sure if he feels the same way." I pull my phone off the table.

 _"He...damn dog get off me. Hello,"_ Paul answers.

"Hey." I say.

 _"Bear, would you fucking move. Tink what's wrong?"_

"Nothing is wrong. I wanted to call and ask if I by any chance left my purse in your car. Also who is Bear?"

 _"Hold up. Damn it dog you've got to move. Lets go outside before you think its a good idea to piss everywhere. Okay sorry. Bear is my dog and he's a pain in my ass."_

"I didn't know you got a dog."

 _"Black purse? I got Bear because I hate coming back to an empty house."_

"Damn it yeah it's black. I'll swing by before heading to the store."

 _"Alright see you in a, Bear damn it, bit."_ He hangs up.

"I've got to run by Paul's before going to the store. I left my purse in his car," I say heading out the door.

A few hours later there is a knock on the door so I grab my house keys and purse before opening the door. Paul is standing there wearing a fitted dark gray t-shirt, dark jeans, and his work boots. I laugh because we were wearing pretty much the same thing. I'm wearing a dark long sleeve shirt, dark jeans, and my boots.

"Damn Tink you look awesome!" Paul leans in and hugs me.

"Not bad looking yourself. Ready to go?"

We get in his car and before he starts it he leans over and kisses me. When he's done he starts the car and grabs my hand as we drive down the street. I smile because I knew I was home. Here with Paul is where I belong. He's my home. I feel him squeeze my hand making me look at him.

"What's on your mind beautiful?" He smiles before looking back at the road.

"Well I was just thinking about how glad I am about being back. I belong here and I'm glad to be home."

"Well, I'm glad you're home Tink. You do belong here and you belong with me." He squeezes my hand. "So why were you yelling at Sam last night?"

"You mean he hasn't told you? Big fucking shock. Well last night my dad and I had a talk. Dad proceeds to tell me that I've got an older brother. He tells me that his mom Lily didn't let dad know until after he asked my mom to marry him." I tell him.

"Lily? As Lillian Uley, Lily?" Paul asks sneaking a glance at me.

"The one and fucking only. So that makes Sam my fucking brother. He has known about it for several years now. When we first met he knew. He didn't say a damn thing to me. I needed a fucking brother a few years ago and wished I had one."

"Tink, what in the hell happened? You got really upset and then just shut down."

"Sorry, I'm working on the whole anger shit. I didn't mean to lash out at you. It's Sam I'm pissed at not you."

"Want to stop and grab a bite to eat?" He asks dropping the subject.

"Sure, then we'll go car shopping for me." I feel my phone buzz.

 _Bella I'm in Seattle for a meeting. Have you gone to pick out a car yet? If not I'd love to help you pick one out. Phil_

 _Where is mom? Sure, my friend and I are going to stop for a bite to eat first. How about I let you know when we're done here and we can meet with you? Bella_

 _Your mother decided to stay in Portland because she doesn't want to be in the dreary state. Alright, I've got a few errands to run then I'll wait for your text. Phil_

 _Alright see you then. You and I need to talk. Bella_

"Who are you talking to?"

"My step dad Phil. He's here for a meeting and asked if I'd picked out a car yet," I tell him putting my phone away.

"Oh, did your mom not come with him?"

"No, she didn't want to come. It's a good thing because my dad wanted to tell me about Sam when he told Sam about me. Mom told him to never tell me. I'm not too thrilled with her either. I told Phil once we got done eating I'd text him and we could meet up with him. Is that okay?"

"Sure, you seem to care about him."

"Of course. He may not be my dad biologically but he's more of a parent than my mom will ever dream of being. He's like my second dad and helped me when Charlie couldn't be there."

"Well, I can't wait to meet him. It seems like he took care of my girl while I couldn't."

"More than you know," I whisper mainly to myself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paul stops walking and lifts my face to meet his.

"We'll talk about it when we get back to your house. Something I'd rather not talk about in public," I say kissing him.

"Okay," he says. "Want a booth or table?"

"Booth so we can sit next to each other." I smile.

He leads me to a booth and I sit by the window so he wouldn't be squished in. He sits next to me and pulls me to his side. I lean my head on his shoulder knowing that after tonight he may never want to see me again. I pull out my phone when Paul gets up to use the bathroom and text Phil.

 _The friend I'm bringing is a guy. Please, please whatever you do don't tell about what happened. Bella_

 _You haven't told anyone yet? Bella you need to tell your dad. Phil_

 _I plan on telling my dad as soon as I can but I'm going to tell the guy tonight. I don't want him hearing it from you though. Bella_

 _Fine, I won't say anything but you need to tell them. Remember that we'll be warned when he's released if he gets released but you need to be safe. I can't lose you kid, you're like my own daughter and I'd hate if you got hurt again. Phil_

 _Thanks Phil. I love you and you're my second dad. I'll be careful and I hope he never gets released. He'll kill me if he finds me. Bella_

 _He's got a long line of people to stop him from doing so baby girl. Eat then we'll meet up. Phil_

 _Alright. Bella_


	5. Chapter 4

**Paul**

We were going to be picking her car up tomorrow. Her step dad, Phil, got a few extra things put in for her. He and I got along well and I told him if he was ever in town to visit. He made Bella promise to have a long chat with me and her dad. She asked him to pass a message along to her mom. She told him to tell her that she knows about the real reason she left. When Phil asked what it meant Bella let him on her moms secret. Phil was pissed as I was. I'm trying to figure out why Embry was first to know.

"Phil, I told you I plan on telling him tonight."

"I know, but the lawyer called and said the case is coming up. He's trying to get bail."

"No, he can't. They can't let him. Can they?"

"With what he did no, but we can't take any risks."

"I'll tell him tonight. Fuck I hate this. I'm glad I took your last name."

"Me too, get back to Paul and let him know if he needs he can call me to talk."

Bella gives him a hug and walks my way. I know I shouldn't have been listening but I couldn't help it. I had a feeling Bella had been in some type of trouble but now I have a feeling she's being threatened.

The drive back was silent but her phone did buzz several times. By the way she is ignoring them I know its Sam texting her. My phone buzzes in the cup holder and I answer it.

"Hello," I say.

 _"Where are you?"_

"So, you thought since you couldn't get a hold of your sister you'd call me?"

 _"I see she told you, so maybe you can talk some sense into her. I need to talk to her because there's something dad didn't tell her."_

"Embry," I growl.

 _"You knew?"_

"Who wouldn't fucking know. That was after, son of a bitch."

"Leave us the fuck alone!" Bella takes my phone from me.

"Damn Tink," I say laughing.

"He needs to back the fuck off."

"We actually need to swing by his place when we get back. Jared would love to see you for a second while I talk to Embry."

"You can tell Jared to come to the car. I'm not leaving it and I will not enter that house."

"You should give Emily a chance. She's a great girl who got caught up in the middle of a bad situation."

"I don't give a fuck. She shouldn't have been here. Do you know how fucking hurt Leah was and still is? She sees Sam and Emily all over and it makes her fucking sick. She's actually planning on pulling a Rachel and Rebecca."

"Seriously? Wow, I didn't realize how bad she was hurting. Fuck, tomorrow you gotta spend time with her."

"Well, I can't exactly do that. I ran into her at the store this morning and she's burning up. She and a guy were arguing and she was shaking real bad so I think I should stay back. She said she'd call me when she's feeling better."

Leah Clearwater was showing signs of phasing and that's not good. I would have to let Sam know when I got there and he could have the others watch her. Tinks phone starts to ring and she sees the number.

"Hello," she says.

 _"Hi sweetie!"_

"Mom, what exactly do you want?"

 _"I was calling to see if you'd talked to Phil. He's not answering any of my calls or texts."_

"I'll text him and see where he's at. I'm not happy with you so I'll call you when I can stand you."

 _"Why are you not happy with me? I haven't done anything wrong."_

"Sam Uley."

 _"I asked him not to tell you and he didn't listen to me."_

"You do realize I hang out with him on a fucking daily basis. He was going to tell me himself. I'm done with the lies mom and I cant believe you made dad keep it from me. I was nine when I met Sam mom. I could've used him a few months ago. I'm hanging up before I say something I'll regret."

I wouldn't push her to tell me but whatever the hell happened isn't good. We pull up to Sam's place and she starts to shake. Damn it she can't turn into a wolf, I think to myself. Jared, Jake, and Embry make their way with Emily following. I jump out of the car and tell Emily and Embry to get back inside. Embry grabs Emily and goes back into the house.

"Watch her. We may have an issue or two." I look at Jared and Jake.

I run inside and see Sam, Emily and Embry sitting there. I look at Sam and tell him what Tink told me about Leah. I also tell him that she's out there shaking now so I can't stay long. I tell Sam and Embry that they need to come clean about everything or it was going to get worse.

"Yo, Paul man you may wanna get Bell outta here before she comes in and rips into Sam."

"Coming," I say.

Running out of the house I see Jared and Jake trying to hold Bella back. She sees me breaking out of their arms and into mine. I wrap my arms around her and she instantly calms down. I stroke her hair and she tells Jared she'd see him tomorrow.

"I'll apologize now because Bear will probably jump on you, but he wont harm you," I say as we get closer to my house.

"I still can't believe that you got a dog," she laughs.

I smile at hearing her laugh because I was starting to miss it. I grab her hand and pull her into my side. I lean down and kiss the top of her head breathing in her scent. She smacks me in my chest and tells me to let her in. I can hear Bear growling from inside and I know hes on the other side of the door waiting. I roll my eyes and open the door. I watch Tink's reaction as my huge German Shepherd comes towards her. She bends down to get eye level and holds out her hand.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

She doesn't answer me, so I watch as Bear sits and holds out his paw. She shakes it and he kisses her. She smiles and stands wiping her face.

"I love him," she tells me.

"Well, I think he likes you too." I laugh.

I take her hand and pull her into the house. I laugh because the last time she was in my house was a year ago. Before I turned into a giant wolf. Tink sits on the couch and I ask her if she'd like anything to drink.

"Sure, I'd like a coke."

"Coming right up."

I hope we don't need anything stronger than soda or water because I didn't have anything. Maybe Jared has something so I pull out my phone and shoot him a text. He asks why and I tell him that Tink has news for me and I've got a bad feeling about it.

"Can I ask a question?" she asks from the living room.

I come into the room with our drinks and nod my head.

"Am I your imprint?"

"How?"

"I've felt this pull since we video chatted the first time."

I stare at her because no other imprint has felt the pull. She gets up and Bear follows her. I would have to ask Sam about it if I remembered.

"I also have something to tell you, but I'm not sure I can do that sober." She walks back in empty handed.

"Okay, what is it?" I ask thanking the Gods for texting Jared.

About that time Jared shows up and knock on the door. I get up and he hands a few cases of beer and he said Kim sent a few bottles of wine and a glass for Bell. I thank him and tell him to thank Kim for me as well.

"Who was that?"

"Jared. I sent him a text asking if he had any hard stuff. He bought over beer and his girlfriend sent over wine," I tell her.

"Jesus, I've had more wine in the last two days than in the last month."

"What?"

"Dad offered me wine last night before telling me Sam is my brother."

"Ah," I say.

I had her a glass of wine and sit on the couch with my beer. I felt more relaxed than before because I have my imprint sitting next to me. She turns to face me and sits her glass on the table.

"This happened two days before we video chatted and I've kept quiet about it since. My mom, Phil, and you are the only ones who know about this. I know that the pack shares a mind and i know Sam will find out. I'll understand if you want nothing to do with me after I tell you this."

"Nothing you can tell me will make me go away. I will always want you around. Even if we're pissed with each other."

"You are saying that now but I'm not sure that's how you'll feel when I'm done."

She sits down at the opposite end of the couch and I don't like it. I had to be touching her so I pull her feet onto my lap.

"Well, I never dated anyone because I never wanted to date. A guy had become interested in me and wouldn't take no as an answer. It became to the point of obsession for him. He would come into the restaurant I worked in every night. He'd never order anything but stare at me. He'd follow me to school and watch me from his car. He'd sit outside my house and watch my bedroom window. Then it was becoming emotional. He'd send me letters telling me how he'd rape me and then he'd kill the both of us. That happened for a few months. They would show up at work, in my locker at school, and of course my mailbox. Then it became physical." She stops to take a drink.

 _Our mate has been touched by another. Without her permission. Must protect her._

 ** _Oh shut it damn wolf. I don't need to scare the living piss out of her. She's trying to tell me something important._**

My wolf wasn't liking my answer because of the fact that our mate was hurt. She sits her cup back down and I finish my beer. I rush to get another beer and sit her feet back on my lap.

"I was coming out of school on a Thursday when he attacked me. At this point I already had a restraining order against him. He blindfolded me and put me in his car. When I didn't show up for work they called my mom. She had no idea I even had a job and said they had the wrong number. They called Phil and he instantly knew something was wrong. He called the police then the school. They had tapes of him taking me but no one knew where. Phil had a tracker put on my phone after he started stalking me. He tracked us but at that point it was too late." She gets up.

I sit there and think of several possibilities. I had to know what happened because right now I was at the breaking point. I didn't like the fact that she was hiding from me. I hear her sobs from the kitchen and I rush into the room. I couldn't sit there and let her cry without trying to help her. I sit her on my lap and start whispering into her hair. I know she's hurting and it's killing me that I can't fix it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Bella**

I have to finish telling him or I'll never tell him. I get off his lap and grab the open bottle of wine. I sit it down on the table before returning to the fridge for his beer. I sit down and pour myself a glass of wine.

"What happened Tink?" He looks at me.

"When we arrived to an abandoned warehouse he took the blindfold off taking me inside. Once inside I saw a bed and my pictures were hanging all over the place. There were pictures of me in class, at work, at the beach, at the baseball field with Phil, and even pictures of me and my mom in the mall. I started screaming because he was insane. He started slamming me around knocked me out. I don't exactly know what happened during that time. When I came to he had me tied up on the bed. He was on top of me and inside me. I lost it at that point and tried fighting back. He drugged me or knocked me out but when I came to again Phil was there. I woke up in the hospital I had a concussion so they wanted to watch me. I also had a broken foot, a shattered knee, and a broken wrist. I had just gotten home when I called you."

I run out of the house and sit on the porch. I had to leave because I couldn't watch his reaction. I couldn't watch his face as the disgust settles there. I couldn't watch his eyes shine with hatred towards me. I put my face in my hands and let the tears fall. I pull out my phone and dial a very familiar number.

 _"Hey. If your calling on behalf of your mom hang up."_

"I told him," I say.

 _"Honey, are you okay? What did he say? How did he react?"_

"No, I'm far from okay. I left the house before he could say anything or react. I'm on his porch crying."

 _"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?"_

"More than he knows Phil. I was saving myself for him. That was taken from me and I couldn't do anything about it. I can't watch him go from liking me to hating me"

 _"You never gave him the chance to react. How do you know that he'll hate you? From what I saw today he is in love with you."_

"He's right, you know." Paul's voice comes from behind me.

 _"Call me later and talk to him. I on the other hand will be staying in a different hotel. Your mom and I aren't speaking at the moment because of what she did. I love you and if you need to call I'll be here."_

"Love you too," I say hanging up.

I stay sitting on the step not looking back at him. I see his feet as he sits next to me. I won't turn to face him because I'm ashamed. He gets off the porch and kneels in front of me. His finger lifts my chin making my eyes meet his. I try to move my face but he won't let me.

"Phil's right. I'm in love with you and have been since we were kids. I knew one day you would be mine. I didn't expect to be a wolf, but what the imprint does point out the person. When I imprinted on you I knew that you'd be mine for good. I've always dreamed about being the guy to sweep you off your feet."

"I was raped and beaten to the point of death. I've still got bruises. My knee and foot hurt still. I've still got a wrist cast on." I pull my sleeve up.

The black cast still covered my wrist. Bruises covered my arm. I tell him that I'd have to show him knee and foot later as I couldn't do that wearing my boots and jeans. He picks me up and takes me inside. He asks where my bag is and I tell him that I didn't bring one. He goes up to his room coming down with one of his smaller shirts and a pair of small basketball shorts. I start laughing because the shorts he's carrying are ones I left at Jakes during one of our swimming days.

"You've got to be kidding me. You have the shorts from last year. I never left them here though so I'm not sure how you got them."

"Jake bought them over the other day when he found them. He was cleaning out his sisters room and found them," he says tossing me the clothes.

I get up and try not to show how much it hurts. I put on a brave face all day so he wouldn't notice but it was starting to hurt. Phil didn't know it was still hurting either so I had to act twice as tough walking around the car lot. Paul must have sensed that I was in pain because he picks me up.

"I'll carry you. It look like you were starting to limp. Is it hurting that bad?"

"Usually I'm not on it as much as I was today. It hurts but not much I can do about it."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Phil."

He puts me down in the bathroom and tells me to let him know if I need help. I smile and shut the door. I peel the jeans off my leg and see that my knee is swollen again. I curse under my breath when I see my ankle is the same way. All the walking wasn't good for me and now I was paying for it. I put the shorts on and leave my shirt on. I'd change into that later if I got hot but right now my knee and ankle need the cool air.

"Wanna help me here, Paul?" I call out after opening the bathroom door.

He comes up and stops right in front of me. He looks down at my knee and ankle before picking me up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

He sits me down on the couch again and Bear makes himself comfortable by my good foot. I lean down and pet him letting him know he's a good boy. Paul reaches behind me for the remote and turns on the TV.

 _"Breaking news. Hunter Lewis has escaped the Phoenix Prison this afternoon and hasn't been seen since. If you or anyone has any information on him or have seen him please call the local police department."_

I started shaking and my ringing phone brings me out of the shaking. I answer it and Phil's voice comes over the speaker.

 _"Bella, where are you? I'm on my way to Forks now. Did you see the news? It was just broadcasted over every radio station and news station."_

"I'm in La Push. I just seen the news. I'm at Paul's house but how did he escape?"

 _"Call your dad and tell him to meet us at Pauls. I think its time you told him about this. You said you have an older brother so call him as well."_

"Actually I don't think that's a good idea," I say as Paul gets off the couch.

 _"Bella, I understand that you and your brother are having some issues but we'll need all the help we can get. We both know what Hunter is capable of doing so this is for your safety. In fact gather all you friends that way you don't have to keep re-telling the story."_

"I think Paul is calling them now. I will call my dad. I'll have Paul meet you and bring you here."

Paul walks back in as we hang up and leans against the wall watching me. Bear must sense something is wrong because he stands to his full height.

"Want a pair of sweats? Sam, Embry and Emily are coming over first. The others will be here soon. Jake is bringing Billy and Harry. Quil will be bringing Old Quil with him," Paul says.

"Yeah, I don't want them seeing this." I smile sadly.

He tosses me a pair of sweats and I dial my dads number.

 _"Is everything okay Bells?"_

"Um, not really dad. I need you to come to Paul's. There is something I need to tell you."

 _"Okay I'm on my way now."_

"See you soon."

 _I'm almost to La Push. Phil_

"Would you meet Phil and bring him back? I'll be fine here for a minute. No way for him to get here already so I'm okay. Plus I don't think Bear would let him anywhere close to me."

"I'll be right back," he says, "Bear make sure no one other than people you know come near her."

I smile as he leaves me in his house alone and I start to look around. I stand slowly as I pull the sweats over the shorts. A knock on the door scares me and Embry comes walking in.

"Emb, you scared the living hell out of me." I clutch my chest.

"Sam and Emily are coming soon, but I need to talk to you."

"Okay," I draw out.

"Okay, so you know how your dad is Sam's dad," he starts.

"Embry."

"I'm also your brother." He tells me as Phil and Paul walk in with Sam and Emily.

"What?" Phil looks at me when I scream that.

"I'm sorry. I told Sam to tell you a couple months ago but he wouldn't listen to me. I knew dad and Sam wouldn't tell you so I took it in my hands. I didn't know until a couple months ago when Sam and I did a DNA test."

"Are you fucking kidding me!"

I throw myself at Sam.

"Tink," Paul says grabbing me by my waist.

"I will kill you Sam!" I growl.

"Get her the fuck outside now!" Sam yells.

"No, I want you to get the fuck away from me. Phil, I'm sorry but I will not tell him! I would rather let fucking Hunter kill me than see his sorry ass everyday!"

I look at Paul after saying that and realize the impact of my words. I walk out as fast as my knee and foot would let me. I know I have tears running down my face and I hear Phil tell Paul to give me a moment. I make my way over to Paul's old truck and sit on the tailgate. I lay back and close my eyes. I just said that I would rather die than see Sam in front of my imprint. I was stupid, selfish, and petty for saying that, but at the same time I knew it hurt him a lot more. I see Jake, Harry and Billy walking up and I smile. I get off the tailgate and as I'm walking over to them I trip on a rock landing on my bad knee.

I start screaming and cursing as my swollen knee is now throbbing in major pain. Phil, Paul, Sam, Embry and Jake all run over to me seeing me holding my knee and foot best I can with my wrist hurting as well.

"Son of a bitch," Paul says coming up to me first.

Pulling up my sweats pants leg my knee is busted back open and I see Phil pull out his phone. My dad pulls up making Phil stop what he's doing. My dad sees what's going on and rushes over to me.

"Jesus, Bella. What in the hell did you do to your leg?"

"We need to get her to a hospital." Phil says.

"Who are you exactly?" Sam asks.

"Phil Dwyer. Bella's step father. We need to get her to a hospital. Her knee is shattered as is and with it being busted open like that its not a good thing."

"Paul, Phil, Jake ride with me. The rest of you can stay here and wait or meet us up at the hospital."


	7. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Here is chapter 6 for everyone who has waited. Please be sure to check out my other stories! RR)**

 **beckylovestwilight: Thank you so much for your review!**

 **catgrl: Thanks for your review.**

 **NannaRahRah: thank you so much for your review.**

 **the newest daughter: Hunter is scum and I'm not sure what I will be doing with him yet. Sam is an ass but wasn't sure how to tell her and she didn't exactly give him a chance to tell her. Thank you so much for your review.**

 **brankel1: Thank you so much for your review!**

 **asia.jonna.7334: Thank you so much for your review! I haven't been told that someone likes my writing so thank you very much for that! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Paul**

I'm sitting in the waiting room with Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared, and the rest of the pack waiting. Charlie and Phil went back with her. They haven't been back out yet and it was starting to get at me.

"Bella Swan?" A nurse calls out.

Sam, Embry, and I stand at the same time. I sit back down because I wasn't exactly family and I couldn't quite tell them that I demanded to see my imprint. Sam and Embry follow the nurse leaving the rest of us behind. I put my head in my hands closing my eyes. I should've followed her out there I should've been there to help her down off my tailgate. I feel a hand on my shoulder and know its to small to be one of the guys.

"She's not going to be happy seeing Sam when he gets in there," Leah tells me.

"When did you get here?"

"Mom called when Bella was brought in. She's going to be pissed."

"Did you know?"

"Know what exactly?"

"About Sam, Embry and Bella?"

"No, care to enlighten me?"

"Sam is Charlie's son. Bella is Charlie's daughter. Embry is Charlie's son. Lily waited to tell Charlie until after Sam was born. He was married and expecting Bella. Don't know the story for Tiffany and Charlie."

"Son of a bitch," she sighs.

"How are you doing? I mean really?"

"She told you?"

"Lee, why didn't you come to me? I was hurt when Bella said you were wanting to leave."

"Why? You're his friend first and foremost. You would've taken his side in it."

"Actually I take your side. It wasn't fair to you at all. I was your friend before his. In fact I wouldn't have been his friend if he didn't start dating you."

"Paul?" The nurse comes out again. "And Leah?"

We get up and follow her back. I look at Leah and tell her that we're here for Bella. She says she'll keep her cool only because Charlie and Phil were in there. I laugh and mutter under my breath why I wanted her to keep her cool is so she didn't phase with Tink in a hospital bed.

"I told you I didn't want to fucking see you! Get the hell out of my fucking room." We hear as we walk in her room.

"Told you," Leah says looking at me.

"Good, Paul get him the hell out of my room. I can deal with Embry but I will not deal with him," she says looking at me.

"Bella, you need to tell them. It's for your safety." Phil tells her looking at me.

"I'm not telling him Phil. If you want me to tell my dad what happened he needs to leave. Paul can tell him or my dad and Embry can tell him," she tells him.

"Sam, let's go for a walk. I'll tell you what happened. Lee, is Seth here?"

"Yeah, he's going to be here until dad gets here. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Sam and I leave the room. I call my house and Billy answers. He asks how Bella is doing and I say she is okay. I ask him to have the pack phase as there was something I needed to tell them. He says he'll pass on the message for me and I look at Sam.

"So what the hell does Bell want you to tell me that she can't tell me herself?" Sam asks.

"Once we phase and the others join us I'll let everyone know. If you and Jared decide that Kim and Emily need to know then you can tell the story. Don't make Bella retell it and don't make me repeat it." I look at him.

"What in the hell happened to my sister Paul?"

"Something you may not like. But you have to promise me not to take it out in Bella or let your anger show to her."

We phase and I hear everyone waiting for us.

 _So what did you need to tell us? Quil_

 _How is Bella doing? Jared_

 _Something happened to Bella and she's going to need our help. Paul_

 _Okay, so what's going on? Jake_

I start to think of what I heard while we were at the car lot. As well as what she muttered when we were on our way to Seattle. No one asks questions so I start thinking of what was said at the house.

 _Well, I never dated anyone because I never wanted to date. A guy had become interested in me and wouldn't take no as an answer. It became to the point of obsession for him. He would come into the restaurant I worked in every night. He'd never order anything but stare at me. He'd follow me to school and watch me from his car. He'd sit outside my house and watch my bedroom window. Then it was becoming emotional. He'd send me letters telling me how he'd rape me and then he'd kill the both of us. That happened for a few months. They would show up at work, in my locker at school, and of course my mailbox. Then it became physical. I was coming out of school on a Thursday when he attacked me. At this point I already had a restraining order against him. He blindfolded me and put me in his car. When I didn't show up for work they called my mom. She had no idea I even had a job and said they had the wrong number. They called Phil and he instantly knew something was wrong. He called the police then the school. They had tapes of him taking me but no one knew where. Phil had a tracker put on my phone after he started stalking me. He tracked us but at that point it was too late. When we arrived to an abandoned warehouse he took the blindfold off taking me inside. Once inside I saw a bed and my pictures were hanging all over the place. There were pictures of me in class, at work, at the beach, at the baseball field with Phil, and even pictures of me and my mom in the mall. I started screaming because he was insane. He started slamming me around knocked me out. I don't exactly know what happened during that time. When I came to he had me tied up on the bed. He was on top of me and inside me. I lost it at that point and tried fighting back. He drugged me or knocked me out but when I came to again Phil was there. I woke up in the hospital I had a concussion so they wanted to watch me. I also had a broken foot, a shattered knee, and a broken wrist. Paul_

Everyone is silent so I let them stew in what I told them. I could feel the anger coming off of Sam and Jared. I know if Jake's sisters were wolves they would be shaking in anger.

 _Is this what she is telling Embry and Leah? Sam_

 _Yeah, which has me thinking that we may have a new wolf joining us soon. Paul_

 _What did Bella's mom do about the whole situation? Jake_

 _Why does she need our help? Quil_

 _I'm gonna hunt that motherfucker down and make him pay! Jared_

 _Well Jared you may get your wish. He broke out of the prison in Phoenix and he may be looking for Bella. What he doesn't know yet is her house was sold, she moved, and her last name is no longer Swan. It's Dwyer for a reason and while she's here we may have to change it again. Make sure he doesn't fine her. Paul_

 _No, I say let him come. I'll fucking take care of his sorry ass. Who the hell does he think he is by doing that to my sister. Sam_

 _I'm gonna head back in, but now you guys know what is going on. I'll either phase in soon or text you guys with updates. Paul_

 _Alright. See you later man. Jake_

 _Sam I'm headed to your house. We need to talk. Jared_

 _On my way back there now. See you later Paul. Sam_

 _How could someone do that to a woman? Jake answer me that. What could be wrong with him for him to do that? Quil_

That was the last thing I heard before I phased out. I grab my shorts and shirt before heading back in. I make my way to her room to see Embry hauling Leah out of there. I knew that she would phase after hearing Bella's story.

"I'll be back in a bit. Should we tell Phil what we are?" Embry asks.

"Talk to the elders. I'm going to be here until she's able to go home. I won't leave her alone."

"We need to talk. It can wait until later though. See ya later," he says rushing off after Leah.

I see Charlie and Phil standing outside the door talking. Charlie looks sick and I knew Phil was telling him something Bella doesn't remember. I didn't want to hear it so I went right into her room. She smiles and waves me over to her bed. Sue comes in and gives her some food before leaving the room.

"You okay Tink?"

"Yeah, they gave me some pain meds. Knee doesn't hurt at all and I have to wear a cast. And a knee brace. Do you know how uncomfortable those are?"

"Bells, Phil and I are going to head to the police station. I'll have one of my deputies come by every hour. I'll also have a security guard check in on you." Charlie tells her.

"Alright dad. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiles.

"Paul, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure," I say looking at him before facing Bella, "I'll be right outside the door."

"I'll be fine Lahote."

I walk out of the room and close the door behind me. Charlie looks at me before looking at Phil. Phil nods and whispers something low enough to where I couldn't hear him.

"Are you staying here tonight?"

"Yes, I mean I know she only got back yesterday but I'd like to make sure she's safe."

"That's fine. You love her don't you?" Charlie looks at me.

"I do. I'd love to marry her but I don't want to push her into anything."

"Charlie and I were talking and we think it would be best for her to move in with you. She would be safer there."

"On top of that your dog is a really good protector," Charlie tells me laughing.

"Yes, Bear is a killer dog. He already took a liking to Bella and he doesn't take kindly to others."

"Where was he tonight when I pulled up?"

"Inside with Emily. He usually sticks with Sam or Jared. The girls aren't used to him," I say.

"I'll be coming in tomorrow and tell her it'd be safe for her to move in with you. That way she doesn't think it's you trying to move fast."

"Thanks Charlie. I'll let you guys go and see you tomorrow." I say.

"Night son," Charlie says.

"Night Paul," Phil tells me.

I go back into the room and see that Bella is asleep. I make myself comfortable on the couch. I know Bella will need me in the morning.

 **(A/N: Here is chapter 6. Hope you guys enjoy and please keep the reviews coming.)**


	8. Chapter 7

**_(A/N: Here is chapter 7 for everyone who has waited. Please be sure to check out my other stories! RR)_**

 ** _Sassy Mami: Yes, he would've naturally heard them. He did tune them out considering his imprint needed him more._**

 ** _YankeeGirlNJ: Thank you! You will see what Paul left her in the next chapter. Yes Jessica is a bad thing that doesn't go away. Samver told Emily about Charlie being his dad as you see in this chapter. Yes, Phil has always been a favorite of mine and I don't think he got the attention he deserved. Thank you so much for reviews!_**

 ** _Natrosbel: Thank you for your review!_**

 ** _ColleenC96: Thank you so much for your review!_**

 ** _brankel1: Thank you so much for your review!_**

 ** _MagicalHarmonyJenn333: Thank you so much for your review!_**

 ** _catgrl: Bella will be fine and Phil will learn of them. Thank you for your review!_**

 ** _asia.joanna.7334: Thank you so much for your review!_**

 ** _MickeeyMasen: Thank you so much for your review!_**

 ** _the newest daughter: Thank you so much for your review!_**

 _Previously: I go back into the room and see that Bella is asleep. I make myself comfortable on the couch. I know Bella will need me in the morning._

 **Bella**

I woke up the next morning and seen Paul sprawled out in the tiny couch in the room. I smile at the thought of him staying with me last night. A knock on my door alerts him and he flings himself in front of me. I shake my head and put my hand on his back. He turns to look at me and smiles.

"You're awake," he says.

"I am. Now would you move so I can tell whoever it is on the other side of the door to come in?"

"What if it's someone you don't want to see?" He asks moving out of the way.

"Then I'll tell them to leave me alone but we have to see who it is first." I laugh.

Another knock makes Paul irritated so he walks over to the door and swings it open. On the other side stood Sam, Embry, Billy, Phil, and my dad. I groan and so don't want to answer any questions. Paul looks back at me when Sam starts walking in and I nod my head. Might as well get this over with. Paul sits on the foot of the bed and everyone makes themselves comfortable in the small room. Billy rolls over and pats my hand. I give him a weak smile and know that everyone in the room knows my story. Tears start welling in my eyes and my vision starts to go blurry.

"Tink, everything is alright and no one is going to make you repeat your story. I'm sure Jake or your dad told Billy so no need to tell him once again," Paul looks at me.

"He's right sweetheart," Billy tells me.

"Phil and I came to talk to you about something. Sam and Embry wanted to make sure you were okay and Billy wants to tell Phil something," my dad tells me.

I look at Billy and wonder if they plan on telling him that they are shape shifters. Paul looks at me and I let out a shaky breath.

"What did you and Phil have to talk to me about?" I look back at my dad.

"Phil and I think with Hunter on the loose it'd be best if you moved in with Paul or Sam. That is until Hunter is caught and put away for good. It's up to you who you move in with," my dad tells me.

I glare at Sam and then look at Paul. He gave me my smile and I knew right then who I'd be moving in with until this is all over. I look at my dad and Phil trying to see what they were thinking but they gave nothing away.

"I'll move in with Paul," I say.

That makes Paul's smile grow even bigger. Sam grunts and I flip him the bird. I wasn't really happy with him and I was trying my hardest not to go off on him like I did last night. Embry smiles and gives me a thumbs up. Seems like he's mad at Sam too and I was glad I wasn't the only one who was mad at him.

"I think it would be wise for her to move in with me and Emily," Sam says glaring at me.

"Well, I'm not so suck it up," I tell him glaring back.

"Sam, I told you she'd be moving in with Paul but you just had to have me throw in your offer."

"Dad's right _Sam_ I wouldn't move in with you if you were the last person on Earth. I'm safe with Paul and it's not like you won't see me because knowing you, you won't leave me alone. Now what else do we need to discuss?"

"Dad can we talk out in the hall?" Sam looks at our dad.

"I'll be back Bells," dad says looking at me.

"I'll be here," I tell him as I watch them leave the room.

Billy clears his throat and asks Phil to sit down. I whisper in pails ear asking if they planned on telling Phil what I thought they were going to tell him. Paul nods his head and we watch as Phil sits next to Embry. I never thought I would have two brothers, two amazing men to call dad, and a guy who was in love with me no matter how bad my past was.

Forty five minutes later Billy is done telling Phil everything there is to know about the tribe. Phil looks at me after everything is done and said. I know he might be upset because I didn't tell him but I couldn't because I wasn't even sure they were true until Paul said something. I hope he wouldn't get upset with me like he is with my mom. A ringing phone brings everything back to reality. I tell Phil, who is still in shock just sitting there, that it's his phone. He pulls it out and checks it.

"It's your mother. Should I answer it and tell her what's going on?"

"No, let it go to voicemail just in case it's Hunter. I don't want to chance it because knowing mom's dumbass she probably told him where she was. Hell she probably told him where I was. Son of a bitch! I can't be here. I can't let him come here," I say starting to panic.

Paul pushes the nurses button and Sue comes rushing in. Phil and Paul ask her to put me to sleep so I'd stop freaking out. Paul tells me that he loves me and just to rest and everything would be okay once I woke up. I was hoping he was right because I couldn't afford anything to happen. Not now.

When I woke up next Paul, Embry and my dad were there. I close my eyes and wonder where Phil went. Paul puts his hand on mine and I open my eyes to look at him. He gives me a small smile and I know he's tired of staying here.

"Why don't you guys go home? I'll be fine here for the night. I'm sure one of the pack members will be by and with your cops surrounding this place I would hope he couldn't get in. Has the doctor said anything about when I can get out of here?"

"Yes, he is having you discharged tonight. We'll be taking a wheelchair home and a doctor will come by twice a day to check on you. We're waiting for the doctor to come back," Paul tells me.

"I'll be staying with you guys that way if you need help around the house you have some," Embry says.

"Did you talk that over with Paul? What about your mom?"

"I'm having dinner with his mom tonight and I'll talk to her about it," dad says looking down.

"Are you and my mom dating?" Embry asks him.

"I agree with him dad. What aren't you telling us?" I laugh.

"Yes he did talk it over with me and I agreed. I work in the mornings, run patrols in the afternoon, and I'm usually home all night. He'll be around so if I'm not you have some one to help you." Paul tells me.

"Hi Isabella, I'm Dr. Snow and I have your papers. I will also be the one coming out twice a day to check on you. I will see you tomorrow morning and tomorrow night," the doc says.

I nod my head just wanting to leave. I sign the paperwork and he says he'll be back with a wheelchair then I'd be able to leave. I smile and watch him leave the room. I look at Paul and tell him I couldn't wait to leave. He laughs and tells me he took the next two days off.

"Where's Phil?"

"He went back to Portland. Seems your mother was throwing one of her fits and demanded he come back to get her. So be expecting your mother within the next couple of days." My dad says.

"Phil said he was going to try talking her out of coming down but he said you know how your mother was," Paul tells me.

"Yeah, dad does she know about Embry?" I look at him.

"No she doesn't because it happened after she took you and left."

"Then we won't tell her, but if she does happen to show up we'll say you're a friend who is staying with us to help me out. How are we going to explain me staying with Paul?"

"Well if she does show up we'll tell her the truth. I wanted you to move in with Paul until this sick punk is caught," my dad says.

"To mom Hunter was the best thing ever. Then again she never really had a great choice in men. The only two awesome choices are you and Phil. I'm not even sure how that happened," I laugh.

"Well, I say if your mom wants you to be with Hunter she's not welcomed at the house," Paul says looking at me and my dad.

"Knowing Phil he'll take her phone and any other electronic she has. He won't let her tell Hunter where I'm at."

An hour later and I was finally leaving the hospital. Paul was pushing me and Embry went to get the car. My dad said he would stop by later with my things. He was going to the station to see if there had been any sightings of him. I nodded because I didn't trust my own voice. I knew Paul could sense my distress because he puts his hand on my shoulder.

When we pulled up to his house Jared, Kim, Rachel, Jacob, Quil and a young woman come walking out. Paul and Embry share a look and I wondered who the woman was. I recall seeing her the night I got put in the hospital.

"What is she doing here?" Paul asks when he gets out of the car.

Jared's lips are moving but I couldn't hear anything they were saying. Paul opens the door and helps me out. He carries me in the house and Embry brings the wheelchair in behind us. Jared, Rebecca, and Jake follow behind him. Paul sits me on the couch and Bo immediately sits on the floor by me.

"How you doing Swan?" Rebecca asks.

"I'm good. What are you doing here? Dad said you weren't living here anymore." I look at her.

"It turns out I'm an imprint," she says.

I look between Quil and Embry because besides Jake they were the only ones who haven't imprinted. I knew Jake didn't imprint on his sister and I was hoping my brother isn't the one who imprinted.

"I was going to tell you Bells but I didn't know how to tell you," Embry says.

"Why would she care?" Rebecca looks at Embry.

"I'm his sister," I tell her.

"But, Charlie is your dad," she says looking at me.

"He's also Sam Uley's dad and Embry's dad." I look at Embry.

"Sam isn't Charlie's kid. He's his nephew," the young lady says.

"Emily go home," Paul tells her.

"Emily? You mean to tell me your Lee's cousin? The same cousin who...oh hell no. I don't know who the fuck invited you here but you need to leave!" I yell.

"Isabella!" Sam comes walking inside.

"Out! Get the fuck out!" I throw my shoe at Sam.

"Why is she saying you're her brother?" Emily asks as they walk out of the house.

"I don't want her here while I'm here. If she comes back over I will go stay with Leah and Sue." I look at Paul. "And to think Sam had the nerve to think I'd stay with him and her. He needs to be hit!"

 **(A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I absolutely love them and they keep me motivated to keep writing this story. Please check out the story on Wattpad! https/my.w.tt/RxXc7eZe2S)**


	9. AN: PLEASE READ

**Alright guys! This is an important message you guys need to read. Some of my stories that I've added 1-1-19(how odd is that) were ones I've had written for a while now. I will update one story a week starting next week as I need to work on my actual books. If you like my fanfictions pleasr don't hesitate to look up my actual books!**

 **Undercover Love (The Undercover Series) By Mandy Kim: https/u/boZq90**

 **Undercover Life will be out in match this year.**

 **I have changed my mind. I hate disappointing my readers so I'll update one story a day. I love every single one of you for reading and reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 8

YankeeGirlNJ: Yes Renee loves Hunter. Thinks he's the best to ever happen to Bella. Her showing up is iffy. I'm not sure if I'll be explaining that in this chapter. You'll find out his reasoning in this chapter. Chapters on Wattpad are updated first.

Catgrl: Yes, Phil took the news better than what I planned. He's a little upset with Bella but understands that she hasn't known for long herself.

Asia.Joanna.7334: Thanks so much for your review! I love reading your reviews on my stories.

Alecygoodness22: It will be a while for Emily to be liked in this story.

The newest daughter: Emily is a selfish person. You'll learn more later about why she's that way. Bella and Embry have always gotten along and she's always treated him like a little brother. Now its true. Phil will be back soon now if Renee is coming is still a mystery. Sam and Charlie have a heart to heart in this chapter. Sam will be changing.

Brankel1: Thank you!

Wizards N Dragons Realm: Yes it is causing problems, but there's a reason.

Previously: "I don't want her here while I'm here. If she comes back over I will go stay with Leah and Sue." I look at Paul. "And to think Sam had the nerve to think I'd stay with him and her. He needs to be hit!"

Paul

The next day Charlie and the doctor show up at the same time. Charlie has the bags Tink never got to unpack. He tells me the rest of her things are in the truck and I go out to get some of it. Embry comes walking out of the house and helps me with the rest of it. Bella asks me to bring the bag I'm carrying to her. I take it to her and sit it on the floor in front of her. It wasn't heavy or big so it would be easy for her to pick it up.

The doctor checks on her and tells her that she needs to stay off her foot and her knee. He says he'd be back tonight and Embry asks if she needs anything. She shakes her head no, but tells him to sit down.

"I brought something for you guys. It's from the Tohono O'odhamNation. I have a very good friend that's part of the tribe and she brought them to me. It was before I found out about the wolves so I'm sorry about that."

She took out a painting, a wood carving, dream catchers with wolves, and a book. Charlie comes in carrying a box and it looks kind of heavy.

"Where do you want this heavy ass box?" Charlie asks.

"Dad, be careful with that please! Paul grab that and put it in the kitchen."

I grab it and take it to the kitchen. I'm not entirely sure what's in the box, but I didn't want to upset her. I go and sit next to her pulling her good leg on my lap. She hands me the painting and Embry the book. I unravel the painting and see a silver wolf with a female in the background.

"Tink, did you by any chance look at this painting?"

"No, I didn't why?"

I hand her the painting and she gasps. I ask if she knows who the artist is and she says that her friends uncle did the picture. Embry asks who did the drawings in the book.

"My friend did. She is a really talented artist." Bella looks at him.

"Who are the others for?" Charlie asks.

"The carving is for Jake, and the dream catchers are for Sam and Jared. I have gifts for Seth, Leah, and of course you. I left yours at the house in your room after you left for work."

"Is that where that painting of a sunset came from?"

"Yes."

We sit around and talk. Before Charlie leaves I ask if I could talk to him. I take Bear out while Charlie and I talk so he doesn't think of going inside.

"What's going on, son?"

"I was wanting to know if you are letting her move in permanently or if it's just until Hunter is caught. I don't mind if it's the first, but I want to make sure."

"You said you were wanting to marry her. If that's still the case then it's permanent. Tiffany and I have been talking about me moving in with her. Oh speaking of Tiff, she says that Embry can move in if he feels comfortable here. She said it would be easier for him to be here since you both run patrol," Charlie says.

"So, is Sam going to be a problem? I know he wants Tink to move in with him, but she doesn't want to. Now that Embry is staying here as well, I'm afraid Sam is going to have a bigger fit," I say.

"I wouldn't worry about him. He's upset because I told Bella about him instead of letting him do it. I didn't want her hearing it from him and he'll get over it," he says.

"I sure hope so. Emily showed up over here last night and Bella flipped out. Sam, hasn't told Emily about you being his dad and I'm sure that will cause more problems."

"Yes, I heard about that from Sue last night. Emily came over crying because Sam has been lying to her. Leah wasn't home thankfully or I'm sure there would have been bigger problems."

Sam

Emily and I got home last night and she's screaming at me. I tell her that I could not tell her before Bell knew. She starts accusing me of having feelings for Bella and I laugh.

"Emily, Bella is my damn sister! I have no romantic feelings for her what so ever. Never have. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you telling anyone until I talked to Bella. You knew Embry and I share the same dad, I just didn't tell you who our dad is." I told her.

We fought for hours and she finally left the house. I knew I'd be getting a lecture from Sue or Harry about how I should treat her. Sue knows how Emily likes gossiping and I didn't want Bella finding out from some stranger. A knock on my door brings me out of thinking.

"Come in," I say from the couch.

My dad walks in and I see he's alone. He shuts the door behind him and comes to sit next to me. I turn the TV off and turn to face him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out looking for the sicko who's after Bell?" I ask.

"There was a spotting in Oregon. Portland to be exact. I want to talk to you about Bella," he says.

"What about Bell? Does Phil know?"

"Yes, I talked to Phil before I left the house this morning. He's on his way back here and he didn't say if Renee is with him or not. I want you to lose the attitude with her and Paul. Bella is upset with you, me, and Renee and she has every right to be upset. She's upset with Renee for telling me not to tell her. She's upset with me because I waited so long to tell her about you. She's upset with you because of the fact that you did what I asked and kept it to yourself. She's also upset at the fact that she needed you a while back and didn't even know about you being her brother. You're going to have to sit down with her and make her listen."

"She hates me. How am I supposed to make her listen when she won't even talk to me. I don't want to upset her because that will cause problems with Paul."

"She doesn't hate you, Sam. She's just upset. She can't really leave the house right now so in a day or two go talk to her. I wouldn't say keep it from Paul, but it may be better to do it if he's not home. I would highly suggest going and talking to him first. Whether it is at work or patrol talk to him first."

"Will do. What's going on with the whole Hunter thing? I feel like there's something either she's not saying or she doesn't remember."

"She can't have kids. At least that's what the doctor told Phil when they took her in after the accident. She doesn't know about it because she didn't need that at the time."

"So, you're saying Bella cant have kids? That's going to kill her," I say.

"We're not sure if she will or not. We just have to wait and see. I'm gonna head in and see what's going on. I'll let you know if there is anything else," he tells me.

"Alright see you later dad."

Bella

Paul leaves for patrol and I ask Embry if there is anything he wants to eat. He shakes his head no and I look at him in shock. He says he's hungry, but he's not going to let me cook since I'm hurting. He says he does know how to cook so he'd make something if I was hungry as well. I nod and ask if there was anything I could do to help. He wheels me into the living room and puts me on the couch. He hands me the remote and tells me to put on a movie.

I laugh and search the channels for a movie. Nothing catches my eye and I just turn it off. I ask Embry if he could bring me my book from the kitchen and he asks what happened to the movie.

"I couldn't find anything to watch. I'll just read and wait for lunch."

"Aw come on. There's gotta be something you want to watch," he says bringing in my book.

"Not really, but if you want to look for one while we're eating then you can." I grab the book.

"I swear to God himself if I have to do another damn patrol with Sam I will kill myself," Paul says walking into the house.

"What did the dumbass do now?" I ask.

"He wants to talk to you while I'm not here. I told him there was no way in hell I was going to let him come over and talk to you without me being here."

"She needs to talk to him Paul. If it makes you feel better I'll be here," Embry says.

"I can talk to him as long as he doesn't bring Emily along." I don't look up from my book.

"When are you going to accept that she's going to be your sister in law one day?" Sam asks walking into the house.

"Um, never. I don't like her and I'm not going to like her. Ever."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, but I'm not going to talk about Emily," I say putting my book down.

"Do you need anything to drink Bell?" Embry asks.

"Water and my meds please," I say.

Sam looks at me and I rub my knee through the brace. I mumble that the damn thing hurts like hell and Sam chuckles. He asks how I'm not used to hurting myself and I say I am used to it, but it's still a pain in the ass.

"Ya know, Bell, I've missed you," Sam says.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have."

"I'm serious. When I found out you were my sister I was pissed. I didn't treat you the best when we met and it hurt to know I disrespected my sister. I wanted to tell you the day dad told me, but he asked me not to. You were still living with your mom and he didn't want you getting hurt because you knew the truth. Embry and I found out we shared the same dad when he did a DNA test. He did one with all of us wolves because he was trying to find his dad. Tiffany wouldn't say and my mom kept saying it was Joshua Uley who was her husband when I was born."

"What about you lying to Emily? Why'd you tell her dad was your Uncle?"

"I didn't want her to run her mouth and you find out from someone other than me or dad."

"Why'd you leave Leah the way you did?"

A/N: Here is chapter 8! Hope you guys enjoy. Til next time...


End file.
